destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 1.1
Update 1.1 went live on Monday, December 1, 2014 shortly after 18:00 GMT. This update included Exotic weapon buffs, additional acquisition paths for destination upgrade materials, changes to exotic gear upgrades in preparation for The Dark Below, and corrections to issues introduced by the recent update to Vault of Glass. Weapons Exotics * Exotic Weapons are designed to look, feel, and sound overpowered. At the same time, they are not supposed to break the balance of the game. We hope these weapons challenge the way players think about their loadouts. Exotics will be a constant work in-progress! General * In preparation for the Dark Below, Exotic Armor and Weapons no longer require Ascendant Materials to upgrade * The final upgrade node of all Exotic Gear will require an Exotic Shard * Exotic Shards can be obtained by one of the following means: ** Dismantling unwanted Exotics ** Purchased from Xûr for 7 Strange Coins * Exotics now start at a higher base Attack value and have a narrowed upgrade range to compensate Thorn * Projectiles now briefly highlight targets on impact * Mark of the Devourer DoT (damage-over-time) upgrade increased against PvE enemy targets * Reload Speed increased * Magazine Size increased * Ammo inventory size increased * Stability and Weapon Handling increased Bad Juju * Magazine Size increased to 8 bursts (was 5) * Ammo inventory size increased * String of Curses now also decreases the cooldown of your Super on kill * Adjusted effects to not block first person reticle Hard Light * Stability increased * Perfect Balance upgrade replaced by Fitted Stock (increases maximum possible weapon Stability) Suros Regime * Lowered total damage at the end of the mag on SUROS Regime upgrade to be more in line with the Glass Half Full perk on Legendary Auto Rifles Monte Carlo * Stability increased * Range slightly decreased * Monte Carlo Method upgrade now also has a chance to fully charge melee ability on kill MIDA Multi-Tool * MIDA rounds now have increased knockback against targets in both PvE and PvP Hawkmoon * Send It upgrade (which was redundant) replaced by Speed Reload Red Death * Rate of Fire increased slightly, but Burst Damage reduced to compensate Plan C * Weapon Handling speed increased * Player Speed increased while Plan C is in hand Pocket Infinity * Speed Reload upgrade replaced by Extended Clip which allows the option to increase magazine size (5 bursts) Vex Mythoclast * Attack Power increased to 323 (from 300) * Base Damage increased, fixing bug we introduced in previous patch * Enhanced Battery upgrade by Extended Mag (this change still allows for a significant upgrade to Magazine Size, but less than before) Invective * Reload Speed increased significantly, auto fires slightly slower Ice Breaker * Send It upgrade replaced by Lightweight (which was redundant as Icebreaker already had maximum range) * New effects for enemies killed by Ice Breaker upgrade Patience and Time * Snapshot upgrade replaced by Custom Optics (provides a lower zoom option) Super Good Advice * Stability increased Truth * Magazine Size increased to 3 (was 1) Activities Raid * Fixed an issue we introduced in a previous patch, in which Atheon did not correctly send 3 players through the time gates * Fixed an exploit where the Templar could be forced off its platform Daily Heroic Story * Destination Materials now drop from completing the Daily Heroic Bounties * Removed the ‘Relic Hunter’ Bounty * Destination Materials now drop from completing the Daily Patrol Bounty Vendors * Reduced Cryptarch reputation gain from Engrams, but reputation reward packages now have an increased chance for Legendary Engrams * Players will now be able to use Vanguard Marks and Crucible Marks to purchase Spinmetal, Relic Iron, Spirit Bloom, and Helium Filaments from the Vanguard and Crucible Quartermasters in the Tower * Xûr now sells a new material, Exotic Shards, to upgrade the final node of Exotics for 7 Strange Coins * Faction Class Items (ex: FWC Cloak, Dead Orbit Mark, etc.) are now replaced by Faction Emblems in the rank-up reward packages from Faction Vendors Technical * Networking fixes, which should reduce the instance of the Bee family of KTOs * Fixed an issue in which using Xbox One party chat induced a slower frame rate References Category:Destiny Updates